Unnamed Borg cubes
The following is a list of unnamed Borg cubes. First contact cube In 2365 Starfleet encountered the first known Borg cube in System J-25. This event constituted official First Contact, although the Borg themselves had been encountered two hundred years before by the crew of the and also by civilian researchers in the 2350s. The Borg cube encountered in 2365 dispatched two drones to the , which examined the ship's engineering spaces. The cube then attacked the Enterprise, slicing into the saucer section and using a tractor beam to extract components from three decks. ( ) some years before.}} Wolf 359 cube In 2367 another cube (possibly the same one from System J-25 since the dimensions were identical) invaded Federation space and assimilated Captain Jean-Luc Picard, turning him into Locutus of Borg. This Borg cube then engaged Starfleet at the Battle of Wolf 359, which caused the destruction of 39 starships with a loss of life approaching 11,000. Several other Starfleet members were assimilated during the battle. The Borg cube encountered at Wolf 359 was later destroyed after Commander Data fed a regeneration order into the cube, causing it to build up an overload and self-destruct. ( ) , suggests that a second Borg cube made a rendezvous with the primary cube on its way to Earth and "ferried" some of the assimilated victims back into Borg space.}} Klingon space cube and a Borg cube.]] A squadron of the Klingon Defense Force battled a Borg cube of the same type that engaged Starfleet in the Battle of Wolf 359 and suffered substantial losses. ( ) Sector 001 cube In 2373, another Borg cube attacked Earth much in the same manner as the previous cube from Wolf 359. The Battle of Sector 001 ended when this Borg cube was destroyed by a Starfleet armada using tactical knowledge of Captain Picard from his time as Locutus. The Borg Queen was on board this cube, and attempted to escape back in time using a Borg sphere. ( ) Nekrit Expanse cube In 2368, this Borg cube was disabled by an electrokinetic storm within a nebular region of the Delta Quadrant, the Nekrit Expanse. With the majority of the Borg aboard the cube killed, 80,000 surviving drones (freed from the Collective) fled to a nearby M-class planet. The derelict cube was later discovered by the in 2373 and subsequently boarded by its crew. It was later visited by Commander Chakotay who successfully reactivated the ship's neuroelectric generator, rejoining the surviving Borg into a new collective called the Borg Cooperative. The reactivation of the generator also reactivated the cube and its dormant drones, however the Cooperative ordered the cube to self destruct before all its systems were fully operational. The cube's complement of drones consisted of many Alpha and Beta Quadrant species including Humans, Romulans, Cardassians, Klingons, Farn and Parein. It was the first Borg vessel encountered by the Voyager crew. ( ) Two Borg cubes In 2373, these two Borg cubes, which confronted Species 8472, were destroyed. ( ) Fifteen Borg cubes In 2373, fifteen Borg cubes passed the USS Voyager in pursuit of Species 8472. One of these cubes stopped momentarily to scan Voyager with a polaron beam. All fifteen vessels were later destroyed by a Species 8472 bioship. ( ) Seven of Nine's cube This Borg cube, containing Seven of Nine, assisted Voyager in developing the bio-molecular warhead against Species 8472 in 2374. When Voyager approached the vessel, it was locked in a tractor beam and Captain Kathryn Janeway was beamed aboard to negotiate the development of the warhead. After Species 8472 destroyed a nearby planet, the cube tractored Voyager to warp and to safety to develop the weapon. Janeway and Tuvok, with Seven of Nine as a representative, worked in the vessel on the weapon until the cube was attacked by a Species 8472 bioship. The Borg knew that they could not allow Voyager to be destroyed; and so the cube rammed the bioship, destroying both. Portions of the cube were beamed into one of Voyager s cargo bays along with Tuvok, Janeway, Seven of Nine and a number of Borg. ( ) .}} Two Borg cubes accompanying Seven of Nine's cube As captain Janeway sought to contact the Borg in order to make her proposition, she found that besides Seven of Nine's cube, two other cubes were in orbit around the Borg planet Voyager arrived at. These two cubes were destroyed by the shock wave of the exploding planet, detonated by Species 8472, while trying to protect Seven of Nine's cube from destruction, in which they succeeded to their own detriment. ( ) Three hundred twelve Borg cubes In 2374, a Borg fleet consisting of 312 ships, a number of which were cubes, were destroyed by Species 8472 in Matrix 010, Grid 19. ( ) Species 116 homeworld cubes In 2374, a member of Species 116, Arturis, who blamed Captain Kathryn Janeway for the assimilation of his homeworld, tried to lure the crew of the into a trap. He disguised his ship as a Starfleet vessel, so he could get the crew of Voyager on board. However, his plan was discovered and he only managed to capture Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine before he activated the quantum slipstream drive and set a course for his former homeworld, inside Borg space. Voyager pursued them and managed to rescue Janeway and Seven. As the vessel emerged from slipstream, it was quickly surrounded by at least four cubes. Arturis and his ship were presumably assimilated. ( ) Species 10026 homeworld cubes s]] When Seven of Nine briefly returned to the Borg Collective in 2375, a fleet consisting of the Borg Queen's ship and two cubes left the unicomplex to assimilate Species 10026. Upon arrival they were attacked by 39 vessels armed with pulse weapons, which could penetrate their shields. With the unwilling help of Seven of Nine, the Borg were able to adapt and assimilated almost the entire species. ( ) Category:Borg starships Borg